Those Three Words
by Missy64
Summary: Those three words can change your life in an instant. Make you feel tons of emotions with so much to say, yet, it leaves you speechless. Those three words have changed a lot of lives, especially mine. You know the words: "I'm getting deployed."
1. Positive

**Okay, so here we go again!**

**I must say, if you read the summary, you already know what this story may be about. I'm writing this story from the heart, because I grew up around the military myself. My father's in the National Guard, and he's served in a tour to Afghanistan in 2009. It was a heartbreaking experience, and given that **_**I've**_** experienced this myself, this story should be accurate enough and also sad enough. I've written stories with HEAs and some with not so HEAs. But with this story, I'll be kind enough to tell you that this is a HEA story. Of course, with a few bumps in the road and hardships too, but it'll all work out. Bare with me. Many, many people, even in the fanfic world, know **_**exactly**_** how it feels deal with deployment, especially with someone close to you. **

**After saying that, I'd like to dedicate this story to my father and every other veteran out there. Without you daddy, I don't know who I'd be.**

_**I don't own the characters of Twilight. I **_**do**_** own this scrambled-up brain of mine… :)**_

**Title: Those Three Words**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward**

**HEA?: Yes. :)**

**Summary: Those three words can change your life in an instant. Make you feel tons of emotions with so much to say, yet, it leaves you speechless. Those three words have changed a lot of lives, especially mine. You know the words: "I'm getting deployed."**

**I hope you enjoy this story. I love it already.**

* * *

**Chapter One - Positive**

It's times like these when I need Edward the most. Lately, he's been working harder than ever, longer hours even. It's not that he wanted to, but for some reason, he _had_ to.

You see, Edward's my husband, and he's in the United States Army.

But, like I said, it's times like these when I needed him most. His sister, my best friend, Rosalie was with me and, as much as I loved her, I really needed _him _with me now.

"Do you…want me to go buy another test?" Rosalie asked me slowly. I took a deep breath as I stared at the four sticks lying in a straight line on the sink.

_Positive, yes, pregnant, two lines…_

Don't get me wrong, under normal circumstances I would be thrilled. But right now didn't seem like the right time…

Edward and I have been trying for years and nothing happened. Now all of a sudden he's working more…put a baby into the equation well, you do the math. We don't have _time_. With me being a elementary school teacher, and Edward working more and more, I just don't see how we could function with a baby right now.

Remembering that Rosalie was waiting for an answer, I shook my head quickly. "I think four is enough," I said, a little dazed.

"Here, come sit down. Edward should be home in a minute." I did what she said, sitting down with a little more caution than before.

"Why do you seem so upset about it?" She asked me. "You always told me you wanted kids with my brother."

"I do," I insist, like I was explaining this for the hundredth time. "It's just…" I sighed and leaned back. I shrugged. "I don't know. Edward's hardly home now, and I…"

"You're Edward and Bella," she told me, smiling. "You two can overcome anything. And a baby is exactly what you two need." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right." I was pregnant. With my first baby. _Our_ first baby. And I should be happy.

Just then Edward came through the door looking tired and a little upset. I stood up quickly and took his hat, placing it on my head like I always do. It always managed to put a smile on his face, but not tonight. Instead, he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Long day?" I murmured as he sat down, rubbing his face with his hands. This is the worse he's been, and it's worrying me. "Edward, what happened?"

He looked up at me and then pulled me to his lap, looking pained. My heart stuttered. "Edward? I asked again.

Without a word, he handed me a packet from his bag. I took it, pulling the papers out of it. I didn't understand what any of it meant. But my eyes zeroed in on one word.

_Deployment._

I shook my head, not wanting to believe what he was silently telling me. "What's this?" I asked, my voice shaking. Rosalie knew. She covered her face in her hands, hiding her tears but God, did she know.

That's why they've been making Edward work more. That's why he leaves for drill every other weekend. They've been training him. He's getting deployed. These were deployment papers.

And, as if to confirm my thoughts, he says: "I'm getting deployed."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Even if you hated it, I want to know! Leave me some of your thoughts, and I promise to return every single one of them!**


	2. We'll Make It

**Heads up: Keep the tissues close throughout this whole story. But remember, it's a HEA story…try not to forget that!**

* * *

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter 2 - Somehow, We'll Make It**

Dinner was an eerily quiet event. After Rosalie made her dramatic exit, not much was said. He still doesn't know. How am I suppose to break it to him now? He'll worry, I'll worry, and he'll get hurt.

"Bella we need to…"

"Edward I have to…" Edward smiled a little.

"You first," he murmured.

"I'm…devastated," I admitted. "We knew this was coming, but the timing was so _wrong_…"

He frowned a bit. "Why?" I kept my eyes down. I heard movement, and I knew Edward was getting up and coming towards me, his food long forgotten. He kneeled in front of me, taking my hands.

"Baby, I know this is hard," he told me. "But I honestly don't see a _good_ time for any of it. It affects us all."

"You have no idea," I whispered. With our hands still clasped together, he lifted my chin, forcing my gaze to meet his.

"Something else is bothering you," He murmured. "Tell me, Bella."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. How could I say this?

"Bella," he groaned. "You're killing me. _Please?_" He squeezed my hands sympathetically and I took a deep breath.

"We knew this was coming sooner or later," I started. "But…_now?_ Not when…not when…not now."

"What difference does now make than any other time?" he wondered.

"I…" My bottom lip trembled. I took a shuddering breath and then let out a sob.

"Bella! It's okay…It'll be okay." he hugged me close while I cried. I shook my head.

"No it won't!" I sobbed, pulling away. "I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant, Edward, and you're going away!" He was frozen, his expression, unchanged, like I hadn't said a word. I sobbed into his chest until I felt him pull me away from the table. He half sat, half fell onto the couch and held me in his lap, like a little girl.

"My God…" I heard him whisper after a long while. I sniffed and look up at him.

"I know it's not your fault, and I know this is an something we've never been through before but Edward, I'm terrified. I've heard good stories and bad stories about this…and now I'm pregnant! How are we going to…"

"Shh," He whispered. "We'll get through this…together. I promise. We'll make it."

"How long have you known?" I felt him stiffen. "How long?" I asked again.

"A few weeks ago, I got suspicious. They _always_ train the ones who are getting deployed the hardest. I didn't want to think that, but today, me and a few others were called into Sgt. Tillman's office. And that's when we got the papers." He shrugged. And then he looked at me. "How long have you known you were pregnant?"

"Today, right before you came home," I stated. "Rose bought the tests as soon as I told her I was late…"

"How many did you take?"

"Four."

"And they _all_ said positive?" I nodded. "_Damn,_" he muttered angrily under his breath. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "No. This is what you've been training for. We knew it was coming sooner or later."

He stared at the deployment package on the table for a long time. I had millions of questions to ask him, but only one was dominant on my mind at the moment.

"When do you leave?" He sighed again.

"Two months." I closed my eyes.

"So soon…" I whispered. He held me tighter.

I slowly picked up the package and pulled out all the contents. Brochures, papers…more papers and brochures. I picked up a brochure that read: "Dealing With Deployment: Taking it a Step at a Time." It's like they had all kinds of suggestions for the soldiers family, and ways to cope. I sat that down. I skimmed through everything, Edward quietly holding me to him.

I finally turned to him and gave him my best smile. "I always considered you my hero. Now go out there and prove to everyone else by kicking some ass." This response obviously shocked him and, despite his previous mood, he laughed.

That night, we stayed up in bed, talking about all of our options.

"Well, we obviously need to take you to the doctor," Edward said, a small smile on his lips as he stared at my stomach. My smile was just as weak. He turned over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah…" I agreed. "You, know, I was thinking. You'll be gone a year…" he looked down. "The baby won't be that much over a month old when you get back."

I didn't want to think about the _'if'_ scenarios right now…

"Yeah, but I'll miss _so much_," he whispered, his voice anguished. "I won't be there to rub your feet when they hurt, or to hold your hair when you get sick, or to hold your hand when…" he didn't finish.

"You'll be able to hold my hair when I get sick," I teased, trying to lighten the mood. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Can we not worry about this until the time comes?" I asked, grabbing his hand. He played with my fingers.

"Whatever you like," he murmured, kissing my hand. "But we still have to tell everyone else. Tomorrow." I sighed and nodded.

And that wasn't going to be easy.

The next afternoon, we invited everyone over. I didn't think I'd be able to tell them; I could barely find the words to speak right now.

Rosalie gave me a hug when she and her husband, Emmett, arrived. "How are you feeling?" she whispered to me.

I shook my head slowly and shrugged. She smiled weakly. "We're here for you."

When the whole family arrived, I almost panicked. I turned to Edward.

"I can't…tell them," I said, shaking my head. He took my hand and kissed my forehead.

"I will," he murmured, leading me into the living room. Edward's father, Carlisle, was the first one to notice our expressions.

"Son? Bella? What's the matter?" Everyone looked at us.

"Well," Edward started. "We have some good news and bad news…"

"Let's hear the good news," Esme, Edward's mother, says. Edward turned to look at me. I sighed and took a deep breath. I could handle this part.

"Well, yesterday, I found out…that…" I sighed. "That I'm pregnant." Rosalie gave me an encouraging smile while Esme and Carlisle gasped, and Emmett grinned.

"That's wonderful news, Bella!" Esme gushed. "Congratulations!"

"Finally!" Em teased. "I've been waiting…" Edward chuckled and looked back at me. I gave him my encouraging smile, squeezing his hand.

"Wait…" Emmett said slowly. "What's the bad news? The baby okay?"

"Well, I'm sure he is," I told him. "I haven't been to the doctor yet. But that's not what we were talking about." Rosalie looked down.

"What's the bad news?" Carlisle asked.

"Yesterday, I also found out," Edward sighed. "That, in two months, I have to go away."

"Away?" Esme said slowly, her voice shaking. "What…you mean…?" Edward nodded.

"Yeah I'm, uh…getting deployed." Esme closed her eyes, and shook her head slowly. Carlisle stared at Edward, frowning with concern. Emmett's eyes were wide.

"Wow," Emmett muttered. "Bro, I'm so sorry." Edward nodded.

"Is that why you're not at work today?" Esme asked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"No, um, actually, I took off today to take Bella to the doctor," he explained, squeezing my hand.

"We're here for you, both of you," Carlisle said. "We can help out with whatever you need." Carlisle looked at me. "We can help take care of you and this baby while Edward's away." I smiled.

Despite everything, I knew they would always be there for me to fall back on.

"I know," I smiled.

"Don't worry Edward," Rosalie said. "We'll take care of her. And of course, we'll skype everyday, and write letters, and send pictures…"

They each talked about how they would help. We all talked about how we would cope.

Esme looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh! You better be going," she told us. "And don't forget, I want some pictures of my grandbaby!" I chuckled and we all gave each other a hug.

The ride to the doctor was quiet, but it was a calm type of quiet. Of course, I had a lot on my mind, but I felt a sense of comfort knowing my family will be extremely supportive. Edward took my hand.

"Nervous?" He asked. I nodded, not saying anything. "We'll get through this. You heard them; they'll be with you all the time until I come home." I looked out the window.

"But you won't be," I whispered. I instantly regretted those words. It wasn't his fault.

"Just for one year," He murmured. "And then I'll be with you and the baby forever and always when I come back." I turned to look at him.

"You can never be so sure of the future," I told him, my voice shaky. "If…if I lose you, I'll…"

"Bella," he said simply. "You need to stop worrying. I was trained for this. I can do this. I just need your support, just like you need mine." I sighed and nodded.

He's right. We could do this.

Some way, somehow, we'll make it.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, here's another ch****apter for you! Next chapter should be up tomorrow, and it'll start off with the doctor's appointment! Leave me your thoughts below; even if you hated it!**


	3. Vibrant

_**I don't own the characters of Twilight. I **_**do**_** own this scrambled-up brain of mine… :)**_

* * *

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter 3 - Vibrant**

Edward and I both requested a woman doctor after getting a pregnancy test there. I mean, it was my first time, I didn't know how this worked, but I _definitely_ didn't want a man to poke feel their way up my…you get the idea. Though I didn't know what to expect, I was pretty excited. And nervous, of course.

So when I had to lie back and spread my legs, I _tried_ not to laugh at Edward's face. And so did my doctor, Dr. Bailey.

"Just part of the procedure," she chuckled as she turned on the ultrasonic imaging monitor.

"Is um…everything okay? With Bella? Down there?" He asked anyway. I blushed, biting my lip. Dr. Bailey smiled.

"Perfect. Bella's a very healthy woman." He relaxed a little but was sitting straight up in his seat again when she got out the gel for my stomach. This was the part we were both most excited for. To see our little baby, to know if he (or she) is healthy and vibrant. To hear their heartbeat.

So when she placed the camera on my belly, the whole room was alive with a constant _"wow wow wow" _sound. I looked at Edward the same time he looked at me, and we both lit up.

"The heartbeat is amazing. Good and strong," she murmured as she studied the womb. The baby appears to be just as healthy as you, Bella." I beamed and looked at the camera, but all I saw was a bunch of blobs. I frowned and squinted.

"You can hardly tell," Dr. Bailey said. "But there's the little guy, or gal, right there!" she pointed to a larger blob, but I still couldn't tell what that was.

I loved it anyway.

"How far along am I?" I asked her as she turned the monitor off. The vibrant thump of the baby's heart stopped.

"By the looks of it," she replied, printing out the photos. "You're about eight weeks along. Congratulations. You're due in the middle of January." she smiled at me. Edward's grin got impossibly wider.

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting up after cleaning my stomach of the goo.

"Listen," she continued after a moment. "I know your father, Edward. And I know the…current situation that you two are in. If either of you ever have any questions or concerns, you let me know. I have ways to set you guys up for counseling or anything else you may need.

"We really appreciate that," Edward said, nodding. "We'll be sure to let you know if there's anything you can for us." She smiled, nodding.

"And thank you for what you do. _We_ appreciate it." I smiled at my husband. I've always been proud of him. Whenever he's in uniform, there's always _someone_ coming up to him and thanking him. People we don't even know, but they're thankful for my husband. After few more questions and answers, we were ready to go.

"Here's your prenatal vitamins and guides for you," Dr. Bailey said, handing me a small bag. It was full of parenting books and pregnancy books and my vitamins. "You need to take those twice daily. You're scheduled for your next appointment next month. I look forward to see you two here again! And good luck to both of you." We shook hands and said our goodbyes. After that, I don't think I took my eyes off of the baby's photos. I was vaguely aware of Edward driving down the highway.

"Do you want a baby boy or a baby girl?" Edward asked suddenly. I looked at the picture again.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm happy with either, but something tells me we're having a little boy."

"What makes you think that?" He wondered. I shrugged.

"Every time I picture our baby, it's an exact replica of you. A little baby boy." I shrugged again. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a girl," he said thoughtfully. "At least, that's what _I_ picture."

"What exactly do you picture?"

He chuckled. "An exact replica of you, I guess. Brown hair, brown eyes, rosy cheeks…a little girl."

I smiled. "I guess we'll have to wait and see," I murmured, closing my eyes and smiling. He took my hand and kissed it gently.

"How about going to your parents house?" Edward asked. "We haven't told them anything yet."

"Now that you mention it, I actually called them after we told your parents and Emmett the news," I admitted. "They invited us to dinner tonight. You don't mind do you?" He shook his head, smiling.

"Not at all." he looked at me. When I got home, Edward insisted I rest. I _was_ tired, but I hated missing out on our limited time. Though of course, he was as stubborn as me, and made me lie down.

"It's for the baby," he smirked, a smug smile plastered on his face.

As I dozed off, I heard him downstairs talking to one of the Sergeants on the phone. I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen. I took a deep breath and touch my stomach. I immediately fell asleep.

It could've been minutes, hours, days…I don't know. I slept like a baby and was awaken by a kiss to my cheek. I smiled and, with my eyes still closed, my lips captured his. We stayed like that for a moment before my eyes opened and I deepened the kiss. It was his turn to close his eyes, and he pulled me on top of him. His finger traced the side of my body. I sighed and pulled away. No words were said by either of us as he kept tracing my side. Slowly, he pulled my top over my head, and I kissed him again, but this time, I was the one to take off his shirt. My hands roamed his stone chest and he sighed.

"I love you," I whispered as his hands trailed lower down my body. He smiled.

"Sweetheart, love doesn't even cover it," he chuckled, his fingers hooking on the waist of my jeans. I knew what he meant. Love was an understatement. After the undoing the button, he had my pants down and off in no time. His hands slowly slid back up my body and was met with the clasp of my bra. I sighed and helped him with my underwear, and quickly undid his pants as well. Our clothes were finally off and he turned us over until he was on top.

He touched my gently, lovingly, like I was a fragile little thing. The attention he was giving me always spoiled me, but I needed him and I needed him _now_.

"Edward," I breathe. "Please…" He kissed my lips gently, and then my cheek, my neck, and lower to my chest. I closed my eyes and arched my back, opening my mouth but no sound came out. And then entered me.

"Edwaaarrd…" I cried, gripping his arms, mesmerized by the way his biceps flexed with each thrust.

At the moment, nothing mattered. Not the worry, not the pain…not anything. The only thing that mattered was right here with me, loving me.

All too soon, I came with a shudder, and he followed soon after. He collapsed beside me and pulled me with him. Just like before, his hands trailed down my body, but stopped at my stomach. He placed his whole hand there, and the look on his face about made me cry. Despite everything, at that moment, we were happy.

Not much was said still, but we managed to show each other our love.

* * *

**A/N: So…yeah. First off, sorry I posted this chapter so late. :\ I honestly meant to post waay earlier, but I had so much to do, and while I was finishing up this story, I fell asleep...uhh, yeah. I was **_**exhausted! **_**But I made a promise and , tired or not, I plan on keeping it. So here you go. Yeah, I promise, I write lemons better than that…the last few parts of the chapter was written in a sleepy and hurried haze haha! So here you go and, of course, leave me your thoughts, and I'll eventually get back to you!**


	4. Baby Books and Funny Moments

_**I don't own the characters of Twilight. I **_**do**_** own this scrambled-up brain of mine… :)**_

* * *

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter 4 - Baby Books and Funny Moments**

"I would've never thought these books could be so interesting," Edward muttered, his nose stuck in one of the pregnancy books. I laughed and sat down beside him on the couch.

"Which one are you reading now?" I asked.

"'_Your First Pregnancy,'_" he said, his voice distant. I giggled and read the page he was reading.

"_Month two,_" I read aloud. "_If you could see your baby now, you'd be able to make out her eyelids, the tip of her nose, and her upper lip. She's approximately three-quarters of an inch long from top to bottom, and her brain, spinal cord, heart, kidneys, liver, and stomach have begun to take shape. The aortic and pulmonary valves are distinctly present in the heart, which has now divided into right and left chambers and gallops at twice your rate (about 150 times a minute). She has distinct, slightly webbed fingers and toes and see-through skin._" I took the pictures of the ultrasound and studied them again. This time, I gasped.

"You _can _make out the eyes, nose, and mouth," I said, astounded. Edward took the pictures and looked at them again. He only frowned.

"Um…not really," he disagreed. I laughed, rolling my eyes and pointed to the face.

"See? There's his eyes…"

"_Her_ eyes?" he corrected, and I rolled my eyes again. He smirked.

"_His_ eyes," I replied. "The nose, and his mouth." He squinted a little.

"Yeah, I guess I can see it a bit," he said. I grinned.

"And those features are definitely those of a baby boy's," I said stubbornly.

"How can you even tell?" He wondered.

I shrugged. He chuckled, rolling his eyes and looking through the book again. "You're gonna be tired a lot, and hungry, and moody…sounds fun," he mumbled.

I grimaced, but the mention of food suddenly had my stomach growling. "Is it time to go to my parents' house?" I asked. More like, complained. Edward grinned his signature crooked smile, still looking at the book.

"Not yet, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we showed up early," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the book.

"Let's go Daddy," I teased. "Let's not keep them waiting." He chuckled and sat the book down, pulling out the vitamins from the bag.

"Keep these with you," he told me, and I took the bottle.

As I got ready to leave, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at my stomach. How big would it get? I've seen pregnant women before, and they looked like they stuffed beach balls under their shirts. I wasn't a large person, so how in the hell would I even _carry_ something that big in me? Let alone give _birth_ to it? And I've seen enough pregnancy shows to know that giving birth _wasn't_ very pleasant. I poked my stomach and turned to the side, studying my belly. There was no bump yet, though my stomach was getting harder. I read in one of the million books Dr. Bailey gave us, that it can vary between a person. She told me, since I was pretty slender, that I could see a bump as early as my 12th week. So I decided to enjoy my slim body for now, as I slipped on a blouse.

I headed downstairs when I decided I was decent enough and found Edward on the phone again. He looked frustrated and flustered. I went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and soon hung up.

"Everything okay, Edward?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"It doesn't sound like everything is fine," I disagreed, taking his hand. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," he insisted. "Just this whole deployment thing; it's more stressful than the _actual_ deployment itself." I gave him a hug.

"Remember what you told me?" I asked him. He pulled back to look at me. "You told me that we'll make it. Together. So whatever it is bothering you, you know I'm here, right?" He smiled a little.

"I know." he kissed me softly.

"There," I smiled, taking the pictures of the baby. "Let's go let our families see 'Little C'."

"'Little C'?" He smirked. I shrugged.

"We won't know what I'm having for while, so I wanna call him 'Little C'." His smirk transformed into a full blown grin.

"'Little C'," he mused. "I like that." But then he frowned. "And it's _her_, not _him_."

I grimaced.

* * *

**A/N: And so I leave you on a lighter note! I do have some rather bad news. This past week, I was on spring break. Which meant I was able to finish my previous story, "The Roommate" and start on this one. But, tomorrow, I'm heading back to school, and I'll probably post only on the weekends. I know, I'm sorry, and I'll try to post two chapters every Saturday. **

**Another thing: Thank you! Why? Because in the past three days, I've had so many people to add this story to their alerts or their favorites...or both! I even checked this story's traffic, and I'm impressed! For a story that's been out for nearly four days, it's getting somewhere! And so I say thank you! Keep 'em coming guys; review, favorite, add to story alerts! I'm definitely grateful! See you Saturday! ****J**


	5. Growing Appetite

_**I don't own the characters of Twilight. I **_**do**_** own this scrambled-up brain of mine… :)**_

* * *

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter 5 - Growing Appetite**

"Oh my goodness!" My mother squealed. "My baby's pregnant!" She hugged both me and Edward, and I blushed.

"Mom…"I muttered. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"This is a big deal for me," She said. "You two have been trying for what? Three years? I was worried you were never going to have kids!"

"Mom, I'm twenty five," I reminded her. "We had time."

She chuckled. "Oh, I know." She bit her lip, a habit I obviously picked up from her. "And I know this is a difficult time…" She looked over to Edward.

He nodded his head. "Really, it is, but still, I couldn't be happier." I grinned along with my mom. I sniffed the air as the smell of barbeque hit my face. I was practically drooling…I was starving.

"I uh…sorta burned our dinner," Mom began. "So Charlie's cooking on the grill. That okay?"

"Perfect," I sighed. "I'm_ so _hungry!" Edward took my hand and we followed Mom to the backyard where my Dad was.

"Charlie!" Mom called. "They're here!" Dad looked up from the grill and smiled, waving. After closing the lid to the grill, he walked over to us.

"So, my little girl's finally pregnant," He smirked, hugging me. I grimaced.

"Again, I'm only twenty five," I told him. He chuckled.

"I know, I know." He turned to Edward. "So Edward," he began. "You finally got the call, huh?" Edward nodded.

"Yes sir," He replied. "I leave June 28th." I looked down.

"Do you have pictures of the baby from the doctor?" Mom asked, changing the subject. I looked up again and smiled.

"Yeah, they're right here," I told her, searching through my purse. I pulled out the pictures and handed them to Mom. She gasped and awed and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Charlie, look! The baby's so _tiny!_" Dad looked and smiled.

"That's a baby alright," he said. "Congratulations, you two." We smiled.

"When can we eat?" I asked. "I'm starving." Mom grinned.

"Yep, you'll be hungry a lot," she told me.

"We can eat right now if you'd like," Dad told us.

"Great!" I smiled, pulling Edward to the patio while Dad headed back towards the grill. Mom stood there, still admiring every photo of the baby.

Edward kissed my cheek. "I think they already love their granddaughter," he started. I chuckled and looked up into his green eyes.

"Yep. They love their _grandson_." Edward laughed.

"Well, regardless of what we're having, I'm still the luckiest man in the world." I beamed and this time, he kissed me fully on the lips. My stomach growled.

"I know, I know," I said, touching my stomach. "We're about to eat." Edward smiled.

"Okay, time to eat!" Mom said, helping my Dad bring over the food. My stomach growled profusely, and my mouth watered. I'm usually never this hungry unless I go without eating, (which I haven't) but then again, I _was_ eating for two now. Edward fixed my plate first, knowing how incredibly hungry I was.

"Bella, I know you're hungry and all, but I don't think this is the best choice for…" Mom immediately closed her mouth after I glared at her.

"I'll eat a salad," I muttered around my hotdog. Edward cover a laugh with a cough, and Dad just grinned.

"Okay…" she said. "I'll go fix you one." By the time she came back, I was nearly done with my second plate.

"Oh boy," she chuckled, sitting the salad in front of me. I dug in.

* * *

"You can already make out the face…a little," Mom gushed, pointing to the picture. We all sat in the living room looking at the picture. Well, everybody but me. I was leaning against Edward, my eyelids drooping. Edward put his arm around me.

"I think Bella's tired," he said. "We made copies of the pictures; those are yours."

"Leaving so soon?" Mom asked. I nodded sleepily.

"One more stop," Edward told me. His family wanted pictures too. We were hugged and kissed goodbye, promises from my mom she would visit us soon. And then we headed to Edward's parents house. We didn't stay long; only long enough for them to gush over the pictures. We even gave Rosalie and Emmett some pictures.

When I got home, I was too exhausted to do anything. I was just about ready to collapse after my shower, but my phone rang beside me. I sighed and answered it.

"Bella!" My other friend, Alice Whitlock, yelled. "Why haven't you told me yet!"

"I'm sorry," I muttered, not sounding sincere. "I was going to…" I frowned. "How'd you find out?"

"Emmett told Jasper, and he told me." She did _not_ sound happy.

"I found out only yesterday…about both things," I told her.

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. You sound exhausted."

"I am," I muttered.

"I'm coming over tomorrow," she declared. "See you then."

"I have to work," I told her.

"I'll come by as soon as you're off, then." And then I was met by the dial tone.

I was unconscious as soon as I hit 'end'.

* * *

**Not much happening in this chapter at all. Yes, I know, I'm sorry. And yes, I promised two chapters, but I'll just post another tomorrow. So just leave me your thoughts and I'll get back to you!**


	6. Baby Bump

_**I don't own the characters of Twilight. I **_**do**_** own this scrambled-up brain of mine… :)**_

**Those Three Words**

_**Just so you know, this story will be mainly BPOV. So, unless I say otherwise, chapters will be posted in BPOV…but we may get to EPOV soon… **_

**Chapter 6 - Baby Bump **

Days seemed shorter and our time together dwindled. If Edward wasn't training, he was…fuck, Edward was _always_ training. Even on the weekends which was suppose to be our time. I tried to focus on school and teaching, but I've been nothing but tired and hungry and moody. It's been three weeks, and don't think I haven't been counting down. Five weeks, 35 days and somewhat hours, minutes, seconds…until he leaves me.

The first two weeks he'll be stationed in Minnesota on base somewhere. He'll be able to call more often than not, but after that, I'll be lucky to hear from him at least three times a week.

I snorted humorlessly to myself, staring at the pictures made by my kindergarteners. It was 2:30 in the afternoon, and I just dismissed my class. I stayed behind instead of leaving right behind them, trying to organize my work. I sighed deeply. It sometimes felt like Edward was already gone.

Not that it was his intention, of course, but they've been training him and his unit so hard, poor thing, and when he'd come home, he'd be so tired. There's always something _physical_ going on at work for him. Whether it be PT or just running 5 miles a day, it drains them all. He barely has time to eat. So here I am, not bothering to go home just yet, knowing without a doubt Edward wouldn't be home for another three and a half hours. With nothing better to actually do, I called Alice.

"Hey Bella!" She chirped. "What's up?"

I chuckled. "Nothing much. I'm trying to kill time, but I'm dead bored."

"When's your next appointment?" she asked me suddenly.

"Next week," I sighed. We talked about anything and everything since she knew what I was going through. Being an Army wife takes just as much sacrifice as an actual soldier.

* * *

"Are you asleep?"

I stirred and yawned. "What…?" I asked sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you," murmured a soft, velvety voice. One side of the bed dipped as he sat down beside me. Edward moved the hair from my face as I opened my eyes. After my eyes finally adjusted in the dark, I saw him, still in uniform, his green eyes gazing softly at me. I glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was only 10, but I was exhausted.

"I think this is the latest you've been," I said, my voice thick with sleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. But if you're not too tired…" He kissed down my neck. I smiled and took his hat, placing it on my own head. I heard him chuckle.

"It's been so long…" I sighed, closing my eyes and savoring the moment. It _has_ been a while…

"I'm sorry," He began again, kissing down my shoulders. "I…"

"You have nothing to apologize for," I whispered, my eyes still closed. Placing his hat on the table, I turned and ran my fingers through his impossibly soft hair. The only light was coming from the window, but it was enough to make out his face. His eyes seemed greener than before, and they always told a story. I could read him, all because of his eyes, and he says he can do the very same with me. I held on to his gaze as I undressed him, kissing every visible part of his skin. I finally got off his uniform, then his shirt before exposing his muscular chest. Somewhere along the way, he already had me stripped down to my underwear.

"God, I miss this," he sighed, kissing and licking at my chest.

"Hmm…" I moaned as his mouth reached my breast, licking, sucking…

_Heaven._

"If we were able to do this more often, I probably would've noticed the baby bump," Edward muttered, his mouth trailing down my stomach. I froze.

_Baby bump?_

"W-what baby bump?" I asked breathlessly. He frowned a little and looked up at me.

"The only baby bump you _can _have," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked down, expecting to see his confused gaze, but I was met with a raised stomach. _My _stomach.

"Bella?" he asked, lifting his head to look at me. "You haven't noticed this yet?"

I shook my head slowly. "My clothes…" I frowned. "They fit, but now that you mention it, they're _tighter_."

He chuckled. "You didn't realize you had a bump?"

"No!" I half laughed, half gasped. I sat up, hopping out of bed and running to the bathroom. I turned on the light and stood in front of the full length mirror. You couldn't tell looking straight on, but if I turned to the side, there was a small but defined bump sticking out from between my hips. I touched it, and it was as hard as rock. My eyes widened, but then I smiled, standing there in all my naked glory.

Edward came behind me, still in his boxers and wrapped his arms around me. "As much as this makes me happy, I _really_ need you right now."

I understood where he was coming from.

Turning around, I cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed him with everything I had. He slowly walked backwards to the bed after turning out the light, never breaking the kiss, never letting me go. I fell on top of him and he stared at me in awe.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, tracing the outline of my stomach.

"I missed you," I replied, helping him with his boxers. We stared at each other for another moment before he slowly, sensually, entered me. I gasped at the feeling, _it has been so fucking long…_

"Aah…" I moaned, moving my hips in time to his, slowly at first, but we soon increased tempo.

One of our hands were connected while the other roamed each others bodies. Kissing, touching, rememorizing, loving…just _loving_ each other right now, telling each other what words could not.

"Bella…" he groaned, turning us over, placing a heated kiss to my lips. His green eyes were no longer bright and soft, but darker and full of desire. My hand tangled in his hair, molding my mouth to his as our rhythm became ragged and unsteady as we reached the edge.

And I fell right off the edge, completely and utterly content.

Edward kissed me as I controlled my breathing.

His lips trailed up my face to my ear, his breath causing me to shiver.

"Don't even _think_ I'm through with you yet."

* * *

**And **_**you**_** better not think I'm through "playing" around with them yet! Haha! The best has yet to come, but I'm saving that before the big "deployment" chapter so hang tight and leave me your thoughts! See you Saturday! :)**


	7. Promises and Goodbyes

_**I don't own the characters of Twilight. I **_**do**_** own this scrambled-up brain of mine… :)**_

* * *

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter 7 - Promises and Goodbyes**

**EPOV**

Two weeks prior to my departure, I had a leave. I was able to stay with Bella until I finally had to go.

"Promise me you'll write me as much as you can," she told me for the hundredth time today. I sat down on the bed beside her, handing her the bottle of prenatal vitamins.

"I'll write you every chance I get," I promised. I already warned her that I wouldn't be able to call and skype everyday, but I'd try my damnedest to write.

She nodded, finally convinced that I'd keep my promise. "And promise me that you'll be careful?"

"I'll be careful, I swear." I didn't remind her that she'd already asked me all of these questions today, but instead I held her hand, rubbing soothing circles with my thumb.

"Promise me something," I murmured, staring into her mesmerizing chocolate eyes.

"Anything."

"Take care of yourself. And our baby. I don't won't you risking anything by worrying and stressing, and I know you feel the same way. So just…promise me?"

She was quiet for a long moment whilst staring at me. I knew that the same thing was running through both of our heads: that we couldn't lose our other half.

"I promise," she finally said. She looked at me with so much determination, and I just knew she'd keep her promise. For me. I touched her cheek, and a single tear escaped her eyes.

We spent the rest of our time together. I didn't go anywhere without her, and vice versa. The night before I had to leave for the airport, she helped me finish packing. Our family was here just hours before. She sat on the bed for a moment, absently rubbing her stomach and watching me pack. After zipping my bag, I met her gaze.

"We'll get through this one day at a time, Bella," I told her.

She nodded. "I know, it's just…I won't see you again until _Christmas_, and that's six months away!"

"We'll make it, I promise. In sixth months, I'll come home to you, and you'll be _very _pregnant." We chuckled. "We'll spend Christmas together like always. And I promise I'll love you everyday and every night." She smiled, her eyes glistening.

"Make love to me now. I _need_ you Edward." Sitting the bag on the floor, I climbed over to her, hovering. Our lips met frantically, and her fingers tangled tightly in my hair. She moaned, and I felt myself getting harder and harder.

"God, I love you," she whispered, unbuttoning my shirt. Our lips parted, but I attacked her neck while her hands roamed up and down my back. I nipped and sucked at her neck, causing her to make delicious sounds. I pulled her tank top over her head, revealing her beautiful, round breasts. I licked one nipple, causing her to moan and buck her hips, rubbing against me. I groaned and moved to the other breast.

"Edwaaarrd…" Bella gasped. I tightened my grip on her and bit down on her nipple, causing her to scream. Pulling away, I hooked my fingers to the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear.

_Beautiful._

She undid my pants, pulling them down with my boxers. At the rate we're going, I'd never last, so I decided to pleasure her first.

Positioning myself between her legs, I looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, her skin flushed, and her breathing erratic. Her stomach was getting more and more noticeable. I smiled. All in all, she looked _so _fucking sexy. I kissed the top of her sex before sliding my tongue slowly down the fold. She moaned.

"Oh…Edward…_yesss_…just like that..." Her hand was in my hair, keeping my mouth where she needed it most. I groaned at the sounds she was making, only causing her to moan even more.

I kissed, licked, sucked, until I had her screaming for release. Still sucking, I added a finger.

"Edward! I'm gonna…I'm about to…" She arched her back.

"Let go, baby," I told her. "Come."

That did it.

I kept sucking on her while she came, lapping up her sweet honey. I kept my mouth on her while she came down from her orgasmic high. She was still breathing heavily as I climbed back on top of her, kissing her, making her taste herself.

And then I entered her.

We both gasped at the feeling. She was _so_ tight, even when she was slick and wet. And warm.

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned, pulling out slightly and shoving in again.

"Edward, you feel so good!" she cried, meeting each thrust with her hips. "OhGodohgodohgodohgod!"

I kissed her with everything I had. Our breathing became more ragged, and rhythm faltering, our moans louder. We were close. My hand went to where we were connected, rubbing her furiously.

"_Oh…fuck! Edward, I'm so close!" _And then she let go. I exploded inside of her not too long afterwards.

I collapsed beside her. Pulling her close to me, I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She sighed and snuggled against me. "I love you more." I smiled and lied there for awhile, just thinking. Her breathing eventually slowed, and her light snoring informed me she was asleep. I smiled.

And Bella says she never snores.

I sighed. Tomorrow, I'd be leaving her. Leaving her alone for the majority of the pregnancy, not being able to see her again until Christmas. I told her we'd keep in touch, but honestly, that wouldn't be enough for me. She promised me she would not worry too much, but I knew her. Every second of every minute of every hour, she'd be worrying about me, like I would be worrying about her. I would worry about our baby and their health, and about Bella's happiness. She would be on my mind all the time.

But that's nothing new.

Tomorrow, I wouldn't be Edward Cullen: Husband/Soon to be Father/Brother/Son, I'd be Sgt. Edward Cullen.

And I'd be gone to some place far away to protect what I love.

~TTW~

**BPOV**

I woke up to an annoying alarm clock, reminding me what day it was. I sighed and opened my eyes to find Edward lying on his back. He was staring silently at the ceiling.

"You're up already?" I murmured, sitting up.

"I couldn't sleep." I knew what he meant. I was tossing and turning all night. I rest my head on his chest, quiet for a moment.

He played with my fingers. "So this is it, huh?" I asked, chuckling nervously to keep from crying.

"I guess it is," he replied, not looking at me. I bit my lip. I sighed and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"One more time?" I asked. "Before…" I didn't need to finish as his arms wrapped around me, and we made love.

Slow, tender, unforgettable love. I'd savor that until he came back to me.

…

I stood by the door with Edward while his family packed the car with his things. I placed his hat on his head to complete his uniform. In one hand , he held his carryon.

"Do you have everything?" I whispered to him, flicking away a piece of lint on his uniform. He nodded, mashing his lips into a hard line. "When will you call?" My voice broke.

"As soon as I get to base," He murmured, stroking my cheek. "I won't have long, so I'll only be able to call you. And that'll be enough for me."

"You guys ready?" Esme asked us, smiling sadly. Not at all.

Edward looked back at me. "Ready?" I stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm ready. Let's go."

The ride to the airport was very quiet. Our family followed behind in their own cars. Edward never let go of my hand as he drove.

"Nervous?" I asked when the silence became maddening.

He shrugged indifferently. "Not yet, I suppose." He squeezed my hand. "What are you thinking?"

"About you," I answered honestly. "About us."

He kissed my knuckles. "I won't be long."

"A year is a long time, Edward."

"It'll go by fast, especially with a baby." I leaned back against my seat and closed my eyes.

~TTW~

I watched as his family and my parents gave him hugs and kisses. Many families were here, and many men and women in uniforms were with them. Some laughing, some crying, some in their own intimate bubble. There were even some talking about how this was their third or fourth tour to Afghanistan. How did they do it, I had no clue. My dad came over to me, smiling sadly.

"Hangin' in there, kiddo?" He asked me. I looked over to where Edward and his parents were talking. He looked up just in time to meet my eyes. I smiled weakly at him. He winked, causing me to smile wholeheartedly and laugh.

"I'll be okay," I nodded, still looking at Edward. I touched my now obvious stomach. "We'll be okay." He smiled.

"That's my girl. Real strong." I smiled, and Edward walked over to us.

"I'll leave you two to it, then," Dad said, rubbing my shoulders. As he past Edward, he clapped him on the back. He took both of my hands.

"_Last call for flight…"_ I tuned them out as they called for Edward's flight. Many of the soldiers started going to the gates, but Edward stayed right there.

"You better go," I said, my voice breaking twice. And then he crushed me to his chest, holding me tightly, breathing deeply into my hair.

"I promised you, now you have to promise me. Alright?" I nodded, the tears falling from my face for the first time today. I looked up to find his eyes red and watery as well.

"No, I want you to tell me. Promise?" he asked again.

"I promise," I said, my voice sounding more defiant than I felt. He nodded and cradled my face, his lips crashing down on mine.

Nothing and no one else was there. Just me. Just him. He lifted me up and, without breaking the kiss, I wrapped my legs around him. The kiss lingered, and he brushed his lips against mine for a moment. After a minute, we pulled away, crying silently. He gently sat me back down, placing a hand on my stomach.

"I love you more than you know," he murmured, his voice, quivering. I put a hand on top of his.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." With one more kiss, he pulled away, waving to his family, walking backwards to the gate. I smiled and blew him a kiss before waving.

"Take care of yourself," I heard him say.

"I love you," I whispered, and he smiled, turning around and walking past the gates.

When the last of the soldiers filed out, the gate slowly close. I just stood there, feeling cold, and watched out of the window as Edward's flight took off ten minutes later.

And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was much longer than the others. So, tell me what you thought, leave a review…anything! I'm currently working on another story as well as this one, and I think that's where all of my inspiration is at the moment. Don't worry, I'm not going to delete this story, but seriously, **_**all **_**of my "creative juices" are on my other story, **_**It Comes With a Price.**_** I seriously love that one, and it's actually a Emmett/Rosalie story! If you haven't checked it out, go now! It's only three chapters in, but it's progressing! I'll be back with this story on Saturday!**


	8. Dear Bella

_**I don't own the characters of Twilight. I **_**do**_** own this scrambled-up brain of mine… :)**_

* * *

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter 8 - Dear Bella **

"I'm so fat!" I cried while licking a spoon covered in peanut butter. It's been a day since Edward left, _a day!_

I expected to hear from him within seven_ hours_ when he left. But no. It's been a day. Even though they're an hour ahead in Minnesota, I stayed up well in the early hours of the morning, though Rosalie and Alice insisted I sleep. Edward told them to take care of me, and I'll be honest.

It's getting on my nerves. All day I've been cranky, tired, and _hungry_. But only for peanut butter and chips.

_Oh…peanut butter _and_ chips…_

I dipped my spoon back into the container of peanut butter while Rosalie watched me, her eyes wide. The whole family was over today, and they haven't let me lift a finger. And like I said, they can get annoying.

"You've been through a whole container of peanut butter today already," Rosalie observed, watching me as I sucked on the spoon. I shrugged.

"I'm hungry," said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Esme's nearly done cooking," Alice said, coming into the living room. Her husband Jasper and Rosalie's husband, Emmett sat on the big couch watching today's game. I, however, was not interested. I've been worrying about Edward all day, and that only made me feel worse, because I was breaking my promise to him. Which only put me in an even bitter mood.

"Can you please stop eating peanut butter like it's ice cream?" Alice huffed. "Seriously, Esme's nearly done cooking, and you're _still_ hungry?"

"Alice!" Rosalie chided. She turned to me warily. "She didn't mean it…"

"So you're saying I'm fat?" I asked her, my voice raising an octave. Jasper and Emmett eyed me warily. They knew a storm was about to hit.

Alice's eyes widened. "No! Not at all! You actually look stunning for a pregnant woman, I swear!"

My eyes were watery with tears, but as soon as I saw her panicky mood, I burst into fits of giggles. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm not gonna _eat_ you," I told her. "I may be in a bitchy mood, but…"

The phone rang. For a split second, everything was quiet as we stared at it. And then, as fast as a four month pregnant woman could, I bounded to the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" I answered, panting.

"Bella?" The voice on the other line was both confused and amused.

My mood changed abruptly; like the skies turned from grey to blue. I broke into a smile, and everyone else did when they saw my face.

"Maybe Bella can relax now," Emmett muttered, causing everyone to smack the back of his head. Esme and Carlisle came in, smiling as well.

"Edward," I breathed, the sound of his name made me smile wider.

"Bella," he said again, this time there was a smile in his voice. I imagined his dazzling self holding the phone, his face now clear of any worry lines. Because mine was the same.

"I thought you'd never call," I told him.

"Yeah well, things didn't go as planned. But I can't elaborate right now; I only have five minutes." Grateful that he called my cell, I put it on speaker.

"You're on speaker," I chuckled when Rosalie squealed.

"Hey Eddie!" Everyone laughed, and so did he.

"Hey Rose. Who's all there?"

"Everyone," Esme responded.

"Well, hey everyone," he chuckled. Everybody murmured their hellos.

"What's it like up there?" I asked him.

"Well for starters, we had to be transferred to Missouri. We're now stationed in Fort Leonard Wood."

"Wow, sounds like you guys have been busy," I noted.

"Tell me about it. It's pretty hot and humid here; it sucks." I smiled.

"I miss you already," I murmured.

"Believe me, I miss you two. I guess this picture of you will have to be enough for now." He was silent for a moment.

"It's going to really suck when you can't call everyday," Rosalie muttered. "Bella get _really_ irritable when she hasn't heard from you. She's been freaking out!" I blushed.

"I'm sorry baby," Edward told me.

"It's not your fault," I assured him. "When will I here from you again though? Do you know?"

"Tomorrow for sure, I'm not exactly sure as to when," He said. "I'll have a little longer then."

"Maybe we can set up something," Esme said. "Like tomorrow, you can call Bella. The next time you call, it can be me and your father. And then Rose and Em. And then Alice and Jasper. Sound good?"

"That's a great idea actually," he said. He paused. "You guys been taking care of my babies, right?" I laughed.

"Don't worry son, we're taking good care of them. Don't you worry," Carlisle grinned. Edward chuckled.

"I believe you."

"You should see Bella though; she's growing before our eyes!" Esme clapped her hands. "She's practically glowing!"

"I think it's just the peanut butter," Alice muttered, earning a glare from me.

"Peanut butter?" Edward asked.

"Ever since you left," Jasper explained. "She's been on some peanut butter high. She's went through a whole container of it!"

Edward laughed with my family.

"I don't even want any peanut butter anymore," I muttered stubbornly, crossing my arms. Alice snickered.

I heard someone yell something in the background, and Edward sighed deeply.

"Got to go?" Emmett asked, his smile dropping along with the rest of us.

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "I promise I'll call you the first chance I get, Bella." I smiled.

"I'll be waiting."

"Take care. All of you."

"Same to you, bro," Rosalie smiled.

"We love you," we all said simultaneously.

"I love you all, too."

And then there was silence. I sighed and pressed 'end' on my phone, and everyone stared at me warily.

As more weeks passed, Edward and I stayed in touched as often as we could. I remember talking to him the last night he was in Missouri. I knew we wouldn't be able to talk everyday like we had been. Especially since there was about a nine hour difference.

We skype or talk over the phone every other day unless he's not allowed to. That's when we write. Over the past month, we write about anything and everything.

_Dear Bella,_

_It's hot over here. I thought I'd mention that. It's my first letter to you, and I already have so much to say. You wouldn't believe how terrible it is over here, it's sad really. The poverty and the violence. What's even worse is that adults teach their little kids how to use guns and how to hurt other people. Not everyone over here is bad; some are actually nice, especially some of the little kids. I hate that they have to go through this. _

_I guess that's why we're here, right? But like I mentioned before, it's hot, it's terrible, and it's everything I expected to be. But enough about that; I don't have too long. I really appreciate the care packages you all sent me and my unit. And that glowing picture of you is my motivation. Everyday I wake up, I look at that picture, and it reminds me why I'm out here doing what I'm doing. I love you, and I hope to here from you soon. I miss you like crazy._

_Edward_

_Dear Edward,_

_Or should I say My Hero? You don't know how incredibly proud of you I am. I am seriously one lucky Army wife!_

_I researched a little bit about Afghanistan and this war, and all I can say is wow. It is terrible over there like you said, and I'll admit it, I worry about you everyday. But you promised me you would be careful, so I'm taking your word on that! I'm glad you and the other soldiers enjoyed the care packages. I'm definitely glad you still think I look good. I can literally see myself getting bigger everyday; it's terrible!_

_Anyway, along with this letter is a picture of our growing baby. I'm only a week away from finding out what we're having (a boy)! I love you, I'll always love you, and you'll always be my hero._

_Stay Safe,_

_Bella_

_Dear Bella,_

_I must say, these pictures of you are incredibly sexy! But they make my day. It's like a part of you and our baby (girl) is with me sometimes. And speaking of our baby, she's getting so big! Yes, she! And I can't wait to find out what we're having, so we won't have to (playfully) argue over it! I really miss you both, and I'm already counting down the days until I see you again. Only 170 days until I'm home for Christmas…_

_And everyday, I love you more and more._

_Edward._

_Dear Edward_

_The next time we talk to each other, you'll know if Little C is a little girl or boy. I'm so excited! Aren't you? Anyway, I was thinking we should skype that day. You know, to talk baby names? I have a few ideas, do you?_

_Anyway, everyone's doing fine; we're just missing you! Alice is…being Alice, and Rosalie is living life with Emmett. They're vacationing in Cancun, by the way. Esme and Carlisle are doing fine, too, as well as my parents. They're all taking good care of me and Little C. Morning sickness has let up some, but mood swings and cravings haven't let up at all. Now, the sight and thought of peanut butter makes me sick, can you believe it? I'm into pickles now! I LOVE pickles!_

_Okay, given that this letter has taken a weird turn, I'll end it. I love you. And pickles. But I think I love you more. Just kidding, I know I do!_

_Stay Safe, Hero._

_Bella_

I placed a kiss on the letter before tucking it away in its envelope. Call me cliché if you want, but I do it on every letter I write. I keep the letters he wrote in a box in my room on the top shelf of my closet.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Alice squealed, bounding into the kitchen. "Do you think Little C's a girl or a boy?"

"Boy," I said immediately. "I told you this. And Edward thinks we're having a girl."

Truth is, I'm happy with both, but in my mind, I see another little Edward. I remember him telling me before he left that he pictures another me. I chuckled to myself and touched my stomach. It wasn't ballooning, yet, but it was getting pretty big. It was already difficult to bend down, tie my shoes, and sleep. It didn't help that this baby sat right on my bladder, gives me heartburn and embarrassing gas, and ridiculous cravings.

I knew one thing, what ever I _was_ having, it was going to have a _lot_ of hair.

* * *

**Boring chapter, I know, and a very random ending, right? Haha! My inspiration is still with my other story, sadly. I'm not giving up. I'm just not at the climax, yet. You're in for a surprise, by the way. Leave me your thoughts, and I'll see you Saturday.**


	9. Name Game

_**First off, let me just say THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU to my extremely wonderful beta, MmcF! Without her, this chapter would've been very, very boring! After this, I strongly recommend that you visit her stories and send her some much appreciated love. **_

_**Sorry I didn't update Saturday like I should have. Between exams, beta-hunting, and end of the school year things, I've been super busy. But I'm back in full swing (thanks to MMcF) and I'm ready to get this show on the road. So without further ado, I bring you chapter nine!**_

* * *

**Those Three Words**

**Chapter 9 – Name Game**

I stared at the clock on my computer as I waited for Edward's call to Skype. It'll be noon here, and nine at night there when he calls. It was now 11:59 a.m.

At 12:05 p.m. I still had no answer. I knew I had no guarantees when it came to communicating with him, but today was special and I needed him to know. I heard footsteps behind me and then a hand on my shoulder. I looked down, touching my stomach.

"He'll call," Esme's soft voice said from behind me. "He wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I know," I replied, my voice thick.

"It's only seven minutes after. Give him some time, okay?"

I nodded and she left to give me some much appreciated privacy. The others were in the next room, also giving me privacy. I traced patterns on my stomach, needing _some_ contact with my baby to keep me calm.

At ten minutes after twelve, he called. Smiling, I quickly answered and was greeted with the most beautiful face on the planet.

"Edward," I breathed, sighing in content.

"Sorry I was late. We just got off duty." He was still in uniform, dusty and dirty from work. He looked bigger from all of the equipment he was wearing.

"Don't worry about it," I told him. All of my worries washed away and I smiled.

"So how did it go?" he asked me, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "Is our baby okay?"

I nodded. "She's very healthy," I murmured, grinning wider.

He lifted his eyebrows. "She? As in…a _girl?_" I nodded as his smile turned into a full blown grin. "We're having a daughter?"

"Yes," I laughed, tears coming to my eyes. "We're having a little baby girl!"

"I told you so," he laughed.

I smirked. I didn't know what I expected him to say, but it wasn't that. I couldn't help but laugh anyway. "I guess you did," I told him. "Do you have any names in mind yet?"

"Actually, I do," he said. "I want to name her after you."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I had never thought of that…

"Of course. I was thinking… Marie maybe?"

"Marie's a pretty name," I told him thoughtfully. "Maybe for her middle name. Like mine?"

He smiled. "I think that's perfect. What about a first name?"

"I'm not sure," I said truthfully. "I don't want to look through the book of baby names. I want to come up with this ourselves."

"Want to go through the alphabet?" He suggested, chuckling.

"Go for it," I laughed.

"Okay... 'A.' How about... Annabella? It's similar to Isabella. You two could have the same nickname?" he suggested.

"It's okay," I answered. "I'm not a big fan of it. But I like the idea of making it similar to my name. Or we could make it similar to other family names?" I thought out loud. "Okay, my turn. 'B'. Beth? After your aunt Elizabeth?"

"I like it, but I'm not sure if Beth Marie has the right ring to it," he replied.

"Bethany Marie?" I offered, wanting to hear how the name sounded out loud.

"That sounds better, I think. But let's keep going," Edward answered with a smile.

I could tell that he was having fun, and I wanted to do anything I could to help relieve him of his stress from the day. "Yes. I don't think we've found the one yet, but we can keep that one on the list."

Edward thought for a moment before speaking. "Hmm... 'C'. It's too bad we're not thinking up boy names. All that's coming to mind is Carlisle," he said with a chuckle.

"Or Charlie," I suggested.

Edward looked to the side off camera and spoke a word so quiet that I could barely hear him.

"What was that?" I asked.

He looked to me and said the name again. "Carlie?"

"Carlie," I repeated the name back to him.

We looked at each other and both smiled. I knew this was it. This was our daughter's name. And I could see in Edward's eyes that he felt the same.

"It's beautiful, Edward!" I told him as I placed my hand over my growing stomach.

"Carlie Marie Cullen." Edward was beaming as he spoke, already looking very much like a proud Daddy. "She's going to be so beautiful, Bella. Just like you."

"And you're going to be a wonderful father. I am so proud of you, Edward. And you've already given our daughter her first gift; her name," I told him as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward cleared his throat. "Is anyone there with you? I don't have much more time, and I'd like to say hello if I can."

"Yeah. Let me get them." I stood and walked to the door, opening it to let everyone know that Edward wanted to say hello. They all followed me back into the room.

"Well, did you guys decide on a name?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Carlie Marie," Edward answered her. His smile was so big that I think his happiness could be felt by everyone in the room. My family gathered around the computer as Edward began to converse with them all. I stood behind them, needing some space.

"Something the matter, kiddo?" my dad asked me. "You're awfully quiet."

I placed my hand on the spot where Carlie was kicking, and shook my head. "I just miss him so much, Daddy," I told him, staring at Edward who was smiling with everyone else.

My dad put an arm around my shoulder. "I know you do, Bells. We all do. But do you see how happy he is right now? You did that. You make his entire day. He's always a little more cheerful after talking to you. And to find out that he's having a daughter? All the more better."

I smiled, wiping a tear from my eye. "You're right."

"And in several months, he'll be back home for Christmas and everything will be okay."

Yes. It would be. I would just have to hold on until then.

Until Christmas.

* * *

**And my story comes alive! All thanks to my genius beta! Seriously, I can't thank her enough! Do you like the name Carlie Marie? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
